


Here Comes The Sun

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [19]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Smiles returning to the faces..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 20 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

Jack couldn't help it. Ianto's laugh was infectious.

Within a few minutes their stroll through Cardiff's streets had become a mirthful stumble as they held onto each other to stay upright.

It felt good again, Jack realised, catching his breath. Felt good to laugh, to smile.

None of them had felt much like laughing since losing Owen and Tosh. Even a hint of a smile had felt like a betrayal of their memories.

But that wasn't what they would have wanted, and Jack knew they had just turned a corner.

It was time for the sun to come out again.


End file.
